This invention is directed to sweatbands of the type used by athletes in exercising.
Sweatbands, such as headbands and wristbands, are commonly used by athletes to absorb perspiration, and to a lesser degree, to keep hair out of the eyes. A common sweatband is formed of a double layer of a stretchable, terry cloth-like material, which can be stretched to conform to different size heads and wrists. and absorbs sweat.
A difficulty with this type of sweatband is it can be too loose over small heads and small wrists, such as those of children. In addition, this type of sweatband can be too snug when used by large sized adults. Moreover, with use, the elasticity of the stretchable material gives way, and the snugness is lost with the result that the sweatband can slide out of position. Further, conventional sweatbands are uncomfortable when stretched over headphones and other music-generating devices used by many exercisers.
Another disadvantages of conventional sweatbands is that they can be singularly unattractive. The patent attorney writing this application has been accused by his fashion-conscious teenage daughters of looking like a "dork" when jogging with a conventional sweatband stretched over stereo earphones. As is evident from apparel worn at most exercise classes, the fashion attractiveness of exercise clothes is important to many exercisers.
Rather than wearing unsightly headbands, some exercisers take a bandanna, roll it up, and tie it around their head. Although this can be effective in keeping hair out of the eyes, these headbands absorb very little sweat, with the result that a serious exerciser can have sweat dripping into and stinging the exerciser's eyes. Moreover, the headbands are held in place merely by a knot tied at the back, and this knot can easily come lose, resulting in the bandanna slipping out of position. This can become a serious problem when the headband slips over the eyes just at the time the exerciser is about ready to return a forehand in tennis or shoot a critical jumpshot in basketball.
Accordingly, there is a need for a comfortable, adjustable, highly absorbent, and attractive sweatband.